


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by BlackShady313



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like Christmas the way Captain America keeps getting inappropriate and awkward gifts anonymously. It doesn't help that the gifts all remind him of a certain Avenger he really wished wasn't always on his mind.</p><p>~ In which Tony embarrasses Steve and Steve attempts to embarrass Tony back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally only going to be one chapter but I didn't want it to get too long so I decided there will be at least one more chapter :)  
> ** Warning: masturbation in this chapter :O **  
> ~~thanks for reading =)~
> 
> ** as a side note: bolded italicized words are characters own private thoughts.

The first time he had seen it, he thought it had been a joke,nobody ever got him anything.  

 

The gift wrap gleamed, daring Steve to open it and well. ...it was a gift, who wouldn't open it??

 

His fingers working nimbly as he tore into the package eagerly and then stopped dead as his eyes clouded with confusion. Holding up his gift he wondered who had enough balls to actually get him that.  Then he wondered pitifully if he was that obvious.The feeling knawed at him and he had to find out. 

●●●●

He stirred his coffee absentmindedly as he anxiously waited for the rest of the team to show up.  Steve had never been much of a coffee drinker,or any kind of drinker for that matter, but he was trying to act casual. **_Coffees casual...everyone drinks coffee in the morning._**  


 

"Morning Steve, hey,since when did you start drinking coffee?" **_Dammit!_ ** Steve flushed with embarrassment,  waving Bruce ' s comment away as the other man gave him a side ways glance. "Since always, you and Tony spend too much time in your lab. You need to get out and see the world more." Bruce gave his friend a curious look before he shook his head and laughed it away. "Ha, will do. Glad I'm now up to date on your guilty pleasures, cheers," he waved his now full mug and began retreating to his lap. "Ah Bruce wait..-" The other Avenger turned around and shot a curious glance at his teammate. "I um...never mind, remember what I said," the blonde flushed, quickly downing a big gulp of coffee. Winching he smiled innocently until he was sure the brunette believed him, quickly retreating out again. Steve knew better then to ask Bruce. He may be the irrational and destructive Hulk but that was only one part of him. The real man was quit rational, a genius of many, and a very hard worker. Bruce had no time for nonsense and the gift...it just wasn't a Bruce thing, it was more of a...

 

"Hey Captain, what's with the coffee?" Natasha teased, ruffling the blondes hair as she walked by to the fridge. _**Okay forget the coffee. It was a stupid idea**_. Pushing it away he grinned sheepishly, "You and Bruce both. Can't a man enjoy a cup of coffee every now and again?"  "Ya sure, but enjoying coffee actually requires you to...ya know? Enjoy?"  She winked, settling herself down across from her friend. 

 

Natasha loved all the Avengers but she was especially fond of Steve. He was so good natured and innocent and sweet... **_And perfect for teasing!_ ** When she had first moved in with the rest of the team everyone had assumed the two of them where a couple, but it wasn't like that. Natasha thought of Steve as a brother and as soon as everyone learned that real quick Clint was eager to move in. **_Speaking of..._ ** She thought happily...

 

"Morning," a sleepy Clint appeared, bending down to give Natasha a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning," she replied, eyes sparkling with excitement and  mischief. "You two are good together," Steve said, nodding his head approvingly. Clint just snorted, sitting down beside his girlfriend. "Tell me something I don't know Cap," He grinned at their team leader.

 

Steve hesistated, staring between the two of them. _**Maybe I shouldnt say anything this is so stupid**_. He thought of the gift and the meaning behind it and he instantly changed his mind. He needed to know. Clearing his throat he continued," I also know that you two are always up to something..."  "Uh oh what are you accusing us of this time?" Natasha bat at him playfully as she leaned back in her chair.   ** _Breath Steve. Casual.Casual, if you don't make a big deal out of it, neither will they._**  

 

"Which one of you left that awkward gift in my room this morning," He blurted out so hurriedly,  face flushing as he noticed his two team mates staring at him curiously. "Gifts?" Clint asked innocently, a look of confusion and excitement on his face.  "No not giftS, gift," the leader asked exasperated.  He couldn't tell if Clint was acting dumb or just being dumb. As Clint looked over to his girlfriend, she shook her head in response. Suddenly Steve had a sinking feeling that neither of the two love birds had any part in delivering the unwanted mockery. _**What if there lying... do they know about my crush?** _ Steve felt suddenly sick, blaming it on the disgusting coffee.

 

"So...what kind of awkward gift are we talking here? Panties, bra...." Clint began rattling things off one by one on his fingers as Natasha sat back howling. Steve remained silent though his smooth creamy white skin gave him away. It now turned a bright shade of red but the captain did his best to hide it. "Haha nothing like that, so are you going to test out the new bow Tony's been working on for you?" Steve asked eager to change the subject.  "Ooh what about a dildo?" Natasha cut in and Clint stared at her before he started laughing.  "Good one Nat," Clint said wiping the tears from his eyes. "So, is it a dildo?" He asked innocently. 

 

 

"Who or what got Steve a dido?" Tony asked, stifling back a yawn, as he  trudged into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and grease streaked his cheek and muscle shirt. If anyone had to guess, Tony had worked throughout the night down in his shop with minimum rest if even that.  Tony looked like he did everyday, minus the sporty sunglasses he was wearing this morning. If Steve had to guess,  he'd figure the glasses where worth more then his entire wardrobe.  

 

Tony ' s response got Natasha and Clint both howling, as Clint banged his fist down in approval. "Well I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves," Steve growled. Of all the times for Tony to walk in, he picked the worst. Poor Captain America was mortified.  

 

"Maybe you should try out that dido then you might begin to enjoy yourself too, Steve," Tony clapped the blonde on the back as he leaned forward and snuck Steve's barely touched coffee from the table.  Steve collapsed his shaking hands into his face, fighting the urge to flee as his heart began to race.  

 

He was seriously starting to consider it when Tony spat half of his- Steve's coffee out. "Jesus, this is balls cold Cap! What did you do, dip your left testicle in?"  "T - Tony! " the blonde gasped, face turning an even deeper shade of red. He scraped his chair back as he stood to leave. Steve couldn't take much more embarrassment today and he shouldn't have to.

 

Unfortunately the day was just getting started as he backed into Tony. Reaching forward Tony wrapped his one arm around Steve,  coffee cup held loosely. His other hand ruffled the tips of the Avenger leaders hair. Steve fought not to tremble at the other man's embrace. It was very rare that Tony ever touched him. Thankfully Steve controlled his actions well and Tony didn't notice.

 "Calm down Cap, no need to pout. I'll finish it, see, here I go," Steve crained his neck against his better judgement as he watched the billionaire take a big, long, over exaggerated sip. Steve shook his head, he was getting used to the Iron Man's antics. What Steve was not prepared for however was how good Tony looked right now.

 

 He swallowed loudly, his Adams apple moving down and then up slowly as he made a loud, "Mmm," noise. Confirming, he licked his lips slowly, the last trace of coffee disappearing with his tongue.  Steve was mesmerized, eyes glued to Tony's mouth. The captain would of stared at it all day if it wasn't for a loud cough interrupting his thoughts. 

 

Natasha eyed Steve with a curious glance, eyebrow raised but the blonde pretended not to notice.  Turning around he attempted to excuse himself. Without Tony's Iron Man suit on, Steve would easily be able to push the billionaire out of his way but that required touching Tony. Right now, Steve didn't think that was such a good idea.  

 

"Excuse me Tony, I got things to do." The brunette smirked but thankfully moved out of the way. "Don't worry Rogers I was just on my way out. Don't want to keep you from your new....toy..." He whispered the last part, lips ghosting the blondes ear.  He stiffened a shudder as Tony headed back to his lab.

 

"I DIDN'T GET A DILDO!!" Steve yelled angrily after him. Tony stopped in the doorway, as he lowered his glasses to smirk, replying casually, "Then I guess I should get to work on building you one, eh Cap.  With your super soldier serum you probably need one super dido that can withstand you," He winked, before flipping his shades back up and strutting out the room. 

 

Steve stood stock still, trembling with shame and guilt. What Steve felt guilty for, he dare not think about. 

Steve Rogers was seriously considering becoming frozen again. 

●●●●

_*WAP*_

Steve sighed, finally calming down as he took another jab at his punching bag.

  
_*WAP_ *

Every morning Steve went to the gym to clear his head and start the day off right and it was slowly starting to work.  

 

With each hit he forgot about the gift, his friends, Tony...it all became faded as he concentrated on his target. He tried to imagine a shape on the bag and three more punches later, he realized he was imagining Tony's face.

*WAP*

Tony's cocky shit-eating  grin he wore every morning as his lips begged to mouth, "I told you so."

_*WAP*_

Steve could think of at least three other useful things Tony's mouth could be used for, none of which contained Tony talking.

_*WAP*_

Steve suddenly felt disgusted in himself.

_*WAP*_

**_Does my whole team know about my feelings? How could they possibly know? But what about the gift..._ **

* _WAP *****_  


_**Does Tony know??** _

  
**_*_ ** _WAP WAP_ _!_  


**_Does Tony think I just want to kiss him or does he know I wanna fuck his narcissistic brains out??_ **

Steve stopped cold, ice running through his veins as reality sunk in. **_Where did that come from..No...no...!! Tony's my teammate. THAT'S IT!_**  


He stepped back, panting a little as sweat dripped off his forehead. He was suddenly angry and this upsetted him. His work out was supposed to take out his frustrations not add to them. **_Perhaps I just need to be alone in my room for a bit, work on my one of my sketches..._**  


 

Someone clapped sarcastically from behind startling the captain. 

Spinning around Steve stopped, frozen when he saw Tony standing in the door way of the gym. **_Tony seemes to show up at the worst possible times!_** Steve thought miserablly as his disturbing thoughts still remained fresh in his mind.

It took him a moment to realize that Tony wasn't dressed for the gym which meant he came for one thing and one thing only. 

**_To piss me off..._ **

 

"For a super soldier you work up quit the sweat don't you?" Tony chuckled as he placed his designer shades on top of his head. "That's called hard work showing off," Steve said casually. The blonde was in no mood to put up with the Iron Man's antics today, praying the billionare would leave him be. Ignoring his friends silent plea, Tony strutted over and Steve did his best to muster up a smile. On the inside he was a nervous wreck. Steve just wanted to know who....

 

"So I see you didn't show any of the other team mates your new gift. What's the matter Cap, was it too small for your figure?" The words hit Steve quickly as his eyes widened in surprise.  

 

  
**_Tony got me that gift..??! .Tony..."_** I...um...you...wait what?" **_Shit. Oh my god does he know..._ ** Panic struck and it took all of the blondes will power to not hyperventilate. Tony, oblivious to the whole thing, moved closer, teeth shining razor sharp. "Did you try them out?"  His voice coated with fake innocence. 

 "Did I try... Ah..N..!n-no of course not! No! And why would you get me something like that?!" The Iron Man ignored his friends voice of distress instead feeding off it as he started to slowly circle the Captain."I don't know... I just saw them and I thought they'd make a good fit for you. Was I right? Let's see if your as cute in them as I pictured..."

 

Steve's body grew stiff at Tony's words. **_He's mocking me...He knows and he's fucking mocking me..._ ** The Captain didn't feel so hot anymore as it took him a moment to realize what Tony was doing. 

 

Tony was in front of him now, hands along the hips of his pants as he began fingering the waistband. His hand slowly started to trail down Steve's smooth skin as his fingers brushed against his thin line of hair leading down to his groin. The blonde gasped, legs trembling as Tony felt along the tight fabric of his underwear. **_What the fuck is Tony doing..._ ** He moved uncomfortably as he felt his athletic underwear grow tighter in the groin from Tony's thigh caresses. **_Oh god what if he finds out I'm hard._ ** Steve shifted his body away but Tony continued to rub the tight fabric softly, his long fingers slipping further and further down as he slid them underneath the underwear. The Captain could feel the fingers tracing circles along the thin public line just above his balls as he slowly dipped further....

 

 This was too much for Steve, shaking silently with pleasure. Not once did the captain think about how wildly inappropriate Tony was being towards him, instead focused on how wildly inappropriate Steve was feeling about all of this. 

 

If the blonde wasnt careful he was going to start panting like a starved dog right in front of his teammate.

 

Laughing milleciously, Tony moved back up and grabbed the elastic band- pulling  the material before they snapped against the captains body. "Mmm these are nice, but there not what I got you..." It took Tony's teasing words to snap Steve out of it. Whimpering in pleasure (and alot of shame) Steve grabbed the brunettes hand and forcefully removed it from his waistband. 

 

He disgustingly ignored his body's plead for more as he pushed his thoughts away and shoved Tony back.  "HEY!" He called out shocked, as he regained his composure. Steve thought he saw anger flash quickly in the other man's eyes but he knew he was dreaming.

 "You know Cap, when people get free shit from someone they usually wear it and the typical response is thank you."

**_HOW DARE HE!?_ **

"Ya, we'll who the fuck gives someone that kind of gift!" 

Steve didn't think it was possible but as Tony laughed at his remark, the captain grew more furious.  

"I'm Tony Stark, Steve."

With that,  he flipped the designer shades back on and was gone in a wink of an eye. 

**_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Does he just buy shit like that for everyone?!_ **

The mere thought of Tony buying suggestive gifts for others besides Steve depressed him, even more so then his sexual thoughts towards his teammate.

For the second time in one day, Steve was considering re-freezing himself.

●●●●

"What the fuck.... what the fuck..." Steve groaned to himself as he immediately bolted from the gym and shut himself in his room. He wouldn't dare leave the safety of his bed for at least several hours.

 

He sighed, grabbing a tennis ball as he settled back into bed. Bouncing it absentmindedly his thoughts began to drift back to Tony. "Tony Tony Tony," he whispered bitterly to himself. Thats all anything was ever about anymore and Steve was sick of it.

 

Tony always took things too far when it came to a practical joke, hell he took alot of things too far that pissed Steve off.  He had called him out on it once and Tony had simply dismissed it saying Steve was too sensitive.  "It's called knowing when to draw the line, Tony."

 

From day one Steve had a pretty good idea that Tony was going to be a handful on the team and his hunch had been right. He was a loose cannon, doing what ever he pleased regardless of orders and consequences.  Steve wasn't used to that, it wasn't proper.  The army taught him organization,  team work, listening to your officer in command.  Tony had stubbornly argued that his method got results, but so did Steve's. The loud mouth billionaire had also accused Steve of being jealous of him and perhaps on some level he was right. Tony fit into this world perfectly, building the gadgets that left Steve stumped and confused for days. He also seemed to get everything and anything he wanted. If he liked the rich Italian stitched suit- it was his. The smoking hot brunette at the press conference- his. 

 

The ball dropped and rolled to the dresser. The blonde sat in silence for awhile before he begrudgingly got up to retrieve it. Bending down,he glanced up and caught sight of the cause of all his troubles today. Gingerly,  and looking around guilty at first, he picked up the gift Tony had left him and he quietly padded back to bed. 

 

Lifting it up to the light, a thin pair of dark royal red boxers reflected off the four walls, bouncing in the light. "All this over some boxers...." Steve mumbled to himself. If only it was just that. Besides being a beautiful shade of red, Tony's Iron Man suit was plastered all over the material in various positions.  He felt stupid for making a big deal out of them but he was defensive over his feelings. He didn't want anyone to know,especially Tony.  

 

Steve had started developing an inappropriate fascination towards his team mate over the last couple months and it made him absoloutely sick to his stomach. Besides it being Tony, an obnoxious, rule breaking, narcissist, he was also a man and Steve had never looked at other men before... until now. 

 

A thought crept in the back of his mind and Steve tried to shake it away but he couldn't.  Making sure the door was locked, he reached with shaking fingers as he ran his hands along the fabric, stroking it gently. **_Don't do this Steve, you'll regret this after..._** His conscience was being drowned up by images of Tony in the suit, flying in all the positions displayed on the boxers. Then some of Steve's own positions came to mind and he groaned darkly, body trembling in eagerness. **_Steve DONT.just don't.  Your the leader of the Avengers for fucks sake!_ ** "Sh-hh. ..." He whispered quietly to himself as he slipped his hands under his sweat pants.  "Sh..ju..just this once... I promise..."

 

He clung on tightly to the boxers in his left hand as he moved his right hand down and underneath his underwear,  pulling it half way down to the side. Groaning, he slicked up his cock, already dripping with pre cum and ready to go. 

 

"Doesn't take much anymore does it?" Steve joked cynically to himself. He rubbed his hard dick slowly, enjoying the feel of his strong hand working it's way up and down his base. As his hand eagerly stroked, he bit back a loud moan as images of his hand where replaced with Tony's hand....touching him...caressing him. He stroked his dick harder... groaning as his body shook in waves of pleasure. **_Tony's hand..._  ** Steve started panting heavily,  moving the Iron Man boxers down he shoved them in his pants and began rubbing his gift in time with his movements. **_My gift...._** Steve groaned darkly. He sure was enjoying his present. **_I gotta make sure to let Tony know how much I appreciated it tonight.._** The captain thought jokingly as his thoughts of Tony seeing him like this aroused him more.

 

The friction from the boxers had Steve close to the edge as he arched his back from the bed in a sexual manner. Steve had always been proud of how long he could hold out for but when his mind began to wander from Tony's hand stroking his cock to Tony's wet mouth taking his full length in- he completely lost it. His seed exploded out and all over his brand new boxers as a choked, "Tony!" Was groaned out following. 

 

Panting heavy, he closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Finally looking down,  the royal red gitch was nothing but a hot sticky mess. Feeling utterly ashamed, the captain balled it up and threw it in the corner where it'd remain  the rest of the night.  

 

"What the hell kinda leader am I, I can't even control myself..." Steve whimpered quietly to himself as he kept his eyes glued to the heap in the corner.

 

"It was just the one time, just the one time..I promise." He tried to coax himself. Staring at the boxers, Steve grew sick as his super soldier fatigue kicked in and his body grew easily aroused again.  "No...Fuck..."

 

Steve would break his promise three more times that night, but not before he vowed to get even with Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

"Sir,  the censors are running at half their capacity.  There is room for more improvement if needed." 

Tony whirled around in his office chair as he looked to the screen where Jarvis was commenting. Graphs and data appeared and Tony swept through them all quickly as he wrote down key notes.  "There's always room for improvement JARVIS,  unless your me of course.  Then you finally reached perfection." JARVIS never responded and Tony felt that was wise as he continued to lose himself in his work.

 

Checking the clock it was only 9:45 pm, plenty of time to finish what he had started and start to work on his next project.  Standing slowly,  he let out a big yawn as he kinked his back in a big stretch.  It was now 9:46 and that could only mean one thing. 

COFFEE TIME.

 

Several minutes late Tony returned with a full cup of coffee and a danish( Natasha had threatened him if he didn't promise to take it and eat it) and in a better mood.  Earlier Stark had been feeling foul after Steve had went and spoiled everything.  

 

Tony knew better.  Steve was the opposite of him. While he was dousing out fires, Steve was busy sitting back quietly observing, ready to comment on what could be better for next time.  But still.... Tony had at least hoped Steve would wear the boxers he had so thoughtfully picked out in good fun, to humor him.  

"The Captain doesn't know how to joke around and have some fun JARVIS, he's been frozen for too long, what do you think?" 

 

If JARVIS was human you'd of heard the humor in his auto mated voice as he responded to his master, "I don't know about that Sir but..."

"But what? But nothing you know..."

Tony's words died on his lips as he turned to see a small misshaped package laying neatly on the work table.

He didn't have to think long to know who it was from. He smiled to himself as he studied the gift, Un - opening it.

**_Steve..._ **

"Well ill be damned, looks like our little Capsicle finally grew a sense of humor after all." 

"It appears that way Sir."

 

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you think Steve will ever use those boxers I bought him?"

"I'm sure he will Sir."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Tony/Steve fan fiction and to be honest I'm quit nervous. My first fan fiction of these two didn't go so well but I really like the pair and I thought id give it another try. Let me know what you guys think *fingers crossed*  
> Comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated it honestly makes my day and puts a smile on my face.


End file.
